User blog:Michael McKay/Tag-Team Hall of Fame
Jeff Hardy December 14 , 2008 - January 25, 2009 After coming close time after time in his quest to capture his first World Championship - including being forced out of the Survivor Series WWE Championship Triple Threat Match after being found unconscious in a hotel stairwell - Jeff Hardy earned yet another WWE Championship opportunity at Armageddon. After tying Triple H in a Beat the Clock Challenge on SmackDown, Hardy reigned supreme over both Edge and The Game, dropping the Swanton Bomb on the Rated-R Superstar in the culmination of an explosive championship Triple Threat Match. Jeff Hardy June 7, 2009 - June 7, 2009 At Extreme Rules, Jeff Hardy defeated Edge in a Ladder Match to win his first World Heavyweight Championship. Jeff Hardy July 26, 2009 - August 23, 2009 At Night of Champions, World Heavyweight Champion CM Punk threw everything he could at Jeff Hardy, including a brutal Go to Sleep, but he simply couldn’t keep the Charismatic Enigma down. In the end, the resilient Cameron, North Carolina native nailed Punk with a Swanton Bomb to score the pinfall and the title. Matt Hardy Sept. 7, 2008 - Jan. 13, 2009 After being announced as the first competitor in the match, Matt Hardy was able to fend off Mark Henry, Finlay, The Miz and Chavo Guerrero to win the ECW Championship in the first-ever ECW Championship Scramble at Unforgiven after scoring the last pinfall over The Miz. Jeff Hardy April 12, 2001 - April 16, 2001 The Hardys and Lita teamed up against Stone Cold, Triple H and Stephanie on an April edition of RAW, and the fallout led to a match between Triple H and Jeff Hardy for the Intercontinental Championship. Hardy was upset with how the RAW match went, and wanted to take it out on Triple H. Stone Cold and Stephanie weren’t even in the arena, so Triple H was on his own. It was thought that both Lita and Matt also were not around, but Matt rushed to the ring, and while the ref was distracted, Matt hit Triple H with a chair. Jeff then hit his Swanton Bomb and got the pin for the Intercontinental Championship. Jeff Hardy Oct. 2, 2006 - Nov. 6, 2006 Just one week after his return to WWE in August, Jeff Hardy became the No. 1 Contender to the Intercontinental Championship. But after being screwed out of the gold once on RAW and once at Unforgiven, the third time was the charm for Hardy on the October 2 RAW. After Melina was neutralized thanks to an injured ankle, Hardy nailed Johnny Nitro with a Swanton Bomb to pick up the pinfall and his second Intercontinental Championship. Jeff Hardy Nov. 13, 2006 - Feb. 19, 2007 On the Nov. 13 edition of Raw, Jeff Hardy made Johnny Nitro’s second reign as Intercontinental Champion a short one. One week earlier, Nitro defeated Hardy in a No-Disqualification Match for the gold after using the championship as a weapon. But in their rematch in England, Hardy took advantage of Nitro’s cockiness; Hardy reversed the champion’s lackadaisical pinfall into one of his own, gaining the pinfall to become a three-time Intercontinental Champion. Jeff Hardy Sept. 3, 2007 - Jeff Hardy was the underdog on Raw in Columbus, Ohio, when he faced the 348-pound Umaga. Giving up almost 100 pounds to the champion, Hardy survived waves of attacks from the Samoan, escaping numerous pin attempts. As Umaga climbed the top turnbuckle, Hardy threw himself into the ropes, causing the giant to lose balance and crash head-first into the mat. Hardy quickly covered Umaga, and the referee counted to three just as the stunned Samoan Bulldozer threw "The Rainbow-Haired Warrior" off his chest and outside the ring. Hardy sat outside the ring floor stunned as the referee handed him the Intercontinental Championship for the fourth time. Umaga rampaged around ringside, throwing chairs and the ring steps in rage after the loss. Matt Hardy April 26, 2001 - Aug. 27, 2001 Matt Hardy's only reign as European Champion came when he defeated Eddied Guerrero on SmackDown! His reign proved to be one of the more successful European Championship reigns, as he held the title for a little over four months. Hardy eventually lost the championship to The Hurricane on Monday Night RAW. Jeff Hardy July 8, 2002 - July 21, 2002 Former Intercontinental Champion Jeff Hardy defeated William Regal for the European Championship on July 8, 2002. He held the title until July 21, 2002. It was on this date that RAW General Manager Eric Bischoff ordered a title unification match between Hardy and Intercontinental Champion Rob Van Dam. Van Dam won and it was last anybody saw of the European Championship. Matt Hardy April 27, 2008 - July 20, 2008 At Backlash, Matt Hardy defeated MVP to capture his first United States Championship after a near year-long rivalry with the Balln' Superstar. Matt Hardy Feb. 23, 2003 - June 5, 2003 Matt Hardy wanted to challenge Billy Kidman for his Cruiserweight Championship, but needed to drop 10 pounds in order to be under the weight limit for the division. After weeks of training, Hardy had lost enough weight and the two met at No Way Out. Hardy was accompanied by Shannon Moore, and he turned out to play an integral part in the match. As Kidman was getting ready to go for the Shooting Star Press, Moore stopped him, allowing Hardy to hit a Twist of Fate from the top rope for the pin and his first Cruiserweight Championship. Jeff Hardy June 7, 2001 - June 25, 2001 Former Intercontinental and World Tag Team Champion Jeff Hardy captured the Light Heavyweight Championship in June 2001 when he defeated Jerry Lynn on SmackDown! Later in the month, Hardy lost the Light Heavyweight Championship to X-Pac on RAW. MVP & Matt Hardy August 31, 2007 - Nov. 16, 2007 Bitter rivals MVP and Matt Hardy defeated Deuce & Domino when they were forced to team together to challenge for the WWE Tag Team Championship. The Hardy Boyz June 29, 1999 - July 25, 1999 Before Matt and Jeff Hardy became known as Team Extreme, they were simply the Hardy Boyz. At this point in their WWE tenure, they were being managed by Michael Hayes. Hayes proved to be most useful, giving them the guidance and knowledge they needed to defeat the Acolytes. Their high flying style caught Faarooq and Bradshaw off guard. The Hardy Boyz Sept. 24, 2000 - Oct. 22, 2000 The Hardy Boyz challenged Edge & Christian for the World Tag Team Champioship at Unforgiven in a Steel Cage Match. The winner could be determined by pinfall, submission or by escaping the cage. However, both teammates had to escape the cage, and once one Superstar had exited the cage, he could not return. Jeff Hardy escapes early on, hoping Matt was right behind him. Jeff made several attempts to get back in, but each was thwarted by Edge and Christan. Lita also joined the brutality, which helped allow Jeff to finally get back in the cage. Once Christian had exited, Matt, Jeff and Edge began to scale the cage in attempts to get out. Matt and Jeff landed a double chair shot on Edge, causing him to fall back onto the apron as they exited the cage for their second World Tag Team Championship. The Hardy Boyz Oct. 23, 2000 - Nov. 6, 2000 Edge & Christian had won the World Tag Team Championship as Los Conquistadores at No Mercy. E&C were also scheduled to face Los Conquistadores for the titles on RAW the next night. Christian never even made it to ringside, but Edge wasn't worried because he assumed they would be facing a couple of nobodys under masks. As the match progressed, Edge got more than he bargained for as Los Conquistadores hit the Twist of Fate and pinned Edge. After the match Los Conquistadores tore off their masks revealing that it was indeed the Hardy Boyz, making this their third World Tag Team Championship reign The Hardy Boyz March 5, 2001 - March 19, 2001 The Hardy Boyz faced The Dudleys on an edition of RAW for the World Tag Team Championship. During the match, Christian came down to the ring and nailed D-Von Dudley with a stell chair. Jeff Hardy brought him back into the ring and scored the pin for the team's fourth title reign The Hardy Boyz Nov. 12, 2001 - Nov. 18, 2001 Team Extreme, Matt and Jeff Hardy accompanied by Lita, challenged Booker T & Test for the World Tag Team Championship on an edition of Raw. Booker T & Test dominated early on, but Jeff tagged in his brother Matt and business picked up for the Hardy Boyz. Matt and Test began to battle outside the ring. Lita saw an opening and hit a hurricanrana on Booker T and Jeff rolled him up for the pin and their fifth World Tag Team Championship. The Hardys April 2, 2007 - June 4, 2007 When the partnership between John Cena & Shawn Michaels dissolved, The Hardys were in the right place at the right time. Jonathan Coachman ordered a pair of 10-Man Battle Royals on the April 2 Raw, and after HBK eliminated his own partner late in the second one, Matt & Jeff Hardy took advantage, last eliminating Cade & Murdoch to claim their sixth World Tag Team Championship (and first since 2001). Category:Blog posts